Hello
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: As tragedy strikes at third street school how will TJ and the gang cope with the consequences? A non-romance TJ/Spinelli song fic to "Hello" by "Evanescence"


Wow, well I didnt think i'd be getting this up so suddenly! I've got a list of song fics I plan to write on my profile, but it will take me forever to write them! I've given myself a break today to do this!

I hope everyone enjoys the story, its a sad one, about TJ and Spinelli, buts its non-romantic, its written to "Hello" by "Evanescence" you can listen here:

www. youtube .com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA

I never realised how little lyrics there were untill I came to write this! Anyway, here is the stroy, I don't own recess, or the song!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The school bell rang over the playground of Third Street School, however, today was different from any other school day seen at Third Street school, today, only the rain clouds had come to play.

**Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lousy, rotten, stinkin', Arrogant good for nothin'" muttered Spinelli under her breath, as she angrily stomped to the top of old rusty; now the gang were in the 6th grade, and TJ was king, this is where they hang out.

"Something wrong Spinelli?" asked TJ.

"Yeah! That little punk Gordie!" replied Spinelli, punching the air angrily "He actually had the nerve to say that I, the keeper of madam fist, am weaker than boys, and that I couldn't win a fight against them! I mean who does he think he is? Doesn't he know he's talking to the tri-county junior wrestling champ?"

"I quite agree with you Spinelli, Gordie has become unbearable ever since his dad married Lawson's mum" replied Gretchen, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I agree, I never really liked the guy, but now he's just to complete moron!" replied TJ.

"You only say that because he doesn't like you" chuckled Vince.

"Actually, that's one of many reasons" replied TJ.

"Seriously Teej, you gotta do something! If he says something again I'm not gunna be able to stop myself from sockin' him in the eye!"

"No Spinelli!" cried Gus "You can't do that you're on the verge of getting a detention as it is, and you heard what Principle Prickly said the other week, if you get in one more fight, you'll be suspended!"

"Gus is right, you can't punch Gordie" reasoned TJ.

"Well what am I gunna do then Teej?" asked Spinelli.

"There's only one thing you can do" replied TJ "We'll hold a wrestling match here, on the jungle gym, you verses me, you always win anyway. Then, Gordie will have to admit that he's wrong. With Finster away getting her hip operation, that shouldn't be a problem"

"I couldn't help overhearing your highness" said Randal hurriedly climbing onto the top of the jungle gym excitedly, Randal seemed to be feeling redundant without Miss Finster, and as a result, was desperate to serve his king "Would you like me to make announcement to the playground? Are you going to have the match now?"

"We better have it now" said Spinelli "Just looking at Gordie's ratty little face makes me want to wack him one, he gets more and more like Lawson by the day" TJ nodded and Randal practically bounced with excitement as he made his way to the edge of the jungle gym.

"CHILDREN OF THE PLAYGROUD, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE" shouted Randal puffing his chest out importantly, he paused as the children of the playground fell silent, and gathered below him, Randal beamed with his newfound importance "Your king is about to answer the age old question that has been sweeping the playground: are all boys stronger than girls?"

"How did he know that's what we were gunna do?" muttered Spinelli.

"I dunno, just because he's Randal I guess" shrugged TJ, meanwhile, Randal's excitement seemed to grow.

"IN THE LEFT CORNER, PRANKSTER PRINCE, KING OF THE PLAYGROUND, TJ DETWEILER AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER, QUEEN OF WRESTELING, OWNER OF MADAM FIST, ASHLEY SPINELLI" shouted Randal. Spinelli and TJ couldn't help but smile at each other, amused by Randal, as they made the way to their indicated corners "REFLEREEING THE FIGHT WILL BE VINCE LASALLE, AND GRETCHEN GRUNDLER"

"3,2,1" shouted Gus.

For a while, TJ and Spinelli wrestled, Spinelli winning for the most part.

"Come on then Spin, come and get me!" said TJ, as he'd managed to break away from her clutches; he stood and grinned at her.

"You're mine Detweiler!" said Spinelli, running toward him, ready to tackle him to the ground.

TJ stepped out the way at the last minute grinning widely, Spinelli stumbled trying to regain her balance. The smile quickly faded from his face as he and the gang watched in horror as Spinelli tripped, and disappeared over the edge of old rusty, below they could hear a painful thud as she hit the ground; the children of the playground gasped on horror fell silent.

"SPINELLI" cried TJ in horror, he practically threw himself down the slide to the ground; the gang close behind him. Spinelli was laid out on the ground, TJ, who was the first to reach her, shook her shoulders in panic "SPINELLI, SPINELLI ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Spinelli groaned a little opening her eyes "W-what happened? Where am I?" mumbled Spinelli groggily, around them, the grounds gathered, muttering amongst themselves.

"You fell off the jungle gym Spinelli" explained Gretchen.

"Huh?" mumbled Spinelli, sitting up and looking bemused "I what?"

"You fell off of Old Rusty. Are you ok Spinelli? I think we should take you to the nurse!"

"What? No, I'm fine, Really!" said Spinelli, seeming a little less glassy eyed as she stood up, stumbling slightly as she did so "See! I'm fine! I just fell is all!"

"But Spinelli-" started Mikey

"Seriously! I'm fine! Don't call the nurse, like Gus said, I'm already on the verge of getting a detention, and if my mum finds out I've got another detention, she'll flip her lid!" reasoned Spinelli.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked TJ.

"Course I am Teej, you know it'll take more than that to keep me down!" replied Spinelli.

"Ok, well if your sure" replied TJ, before turning to address the crowds around them "The match has been postponed for not, due to unforeseen circumstances"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the children of Third Street returned to their classes.

**If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
>Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry**

"Man, I'm so glad school is out for the day, I hate Math class" replied Vince.

"Tell me about it, it's given me the biggest headache ever!" replied Spinelli rubbing between her eyes.

"Well there's only one cure for Math class, and that's the Senior Fusion marathon!" exclaimed TJ "What do you guys say we head back to mine and watch? Mum and Dad are out, and Becky is back at college so the place will be ours, plus, Mum went shopping last night, we've got enough for everybody!"

"OH BOY! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" exclaimed Gus

"I quite agree Gus, that does sound wonderful" replied Mikey "Oh TJ, what a kind friend you are!"

Ten minutes later, and the gang were sat around in front of TJ's TV, with vast amounts of junk food spread before them.

"Winger Dinger Spinelli?" offered Vince.

"No thank you, I feel kinda sick" refused Spinelli.

As the gang watched the TV, they were unaware of Spinelli becoming drowsy, and her eyes slowly closing, it wasn't until the end of the episode that they tore their eyes away from the TV.

"Man, that was great, don't you think Spinelli?" asked TJ, turning to look at Spinelli "Oh"

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping" replied Mikey with a smile "let's let her sleep for a bit"

The gang shrugged, and returned their attentions to the TV, after another episode of Senior Fusion, TJ turned Spinelli, and began to try and gently shake her awake "Hey Spin, wake up, you're missing all the action"

Spinelli's head lolled from side to side, TJ shook her a little more "Come on Spin, wake up" TJ slowly began to shake Spinelli more vigorously, as she continued to remain unresponsive "Come on Spin, enough joking around, wake up"

"TJ" said Gretchen, her voice trembling.

"Not now Gretch, I'm trying to wake Spinelli up" said TJ, his voice shook a little as he tried to keep it steady "Come on Spinelli, wake up, it's not a school morning..."

"TJ, I-I don't think Spinelli is b-breathing" said Gretchen quietly.

"No, no, she's Ok, she's just pranking us" TJ who was now shaking Spinelli violently "SPINELLI, SPINELLI, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Mikey and Vince pried TJ's hands off of Spinelli's unmoving, un-breathing figure, holding him, as Gus and Gretchen took a closer look.

"Get me the phone, I need to call an ambulance, she's not breathing, her pulse is really, really weak, slow and thready" sobbed Gretchen.

TJ, however, stood limply his eyes wide in horror, he didn't seem to hear a word Gretchen had said, responding quickly Gus hurried across thew room, snatched up the phone, and dialled 911.

TJ and the gang gathered around Spinelli, as Gretchen spoke on the phone, within minutes the ambulance had arrived, they paramedics began checking Spinelli over, trying to get a response, checking her pulse, if she was breathing, taking her blood pressure, and shining a light into her eyes.

"We need to take her in right away, do any of you know how we can contact Ashley's parents?" asked one of the paramedics who now had Spinelli's lifeless body on the stretcher, his fellow paramedic busy tending to Spinelli.

"She likes to be called Spinelli" replied TJ "She'll be ok wont she?"

"We'll know more when we get Spinelli to the hospital, but we do need to contact her parents"

"I'll go get them, they live four houses down" replied Vince, sprinting out the door.

The rest the gang followed, as the paramedics wheeled Spinelli's stretcher outside, they were just loading her into the ambulance as Vince ran back to the ambulance, Mr and Mrs Spinelli overtaking him.

"POOKIE! POOKIE!" cried Mrs Spinelli.

"Are you Ashley Spinelli's parents?" asked one of the paramedics.

"YES! YES IS SHE OK? IS MY BABY OK?" Mrs Spinelli continued to cry, meanwhile Mr Spinelli stood silently, a worried look plastered on his pale face.

"We believe your daughter sustained a head injury earlier today, her condition seems critical, and we need to get her to the hospital right away" explained the paramedic, a sense of urgency in his voice, "If you'd both like to get into the back of the ambulance with her, we're taking her to the hospital"

What little colour that was on Mr Spinelli's face drained away completely, he nodded as Mrs Spinelli continued to get more hysterical

"YES! YES! LETS GO! WHAT ARE WE WAITNG AROUND FOR?"

The gang watched as Mr and Mrs Spinelli got into the back of the ambulance, and it sped away, its lights and sirens going.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END 0F FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday**

Spinelli was admitted to hospital in a critical condition, and received the immediate attention of the medical staff, however, despite how hard they tried, Spinelli passed away the next day. The gang, and her family were informed that Spinelli's accidental death was a result of her head injury, explaining that she had a "epidural haematoma, due severe brain trauma" they also explained that Spinelli's initial improvement was due to what was known as a "lucid interval" and that this is especially indicative of an epidural hematoma.

Mr and Mrs Spinelli were understandably distraught, as were the gang. Each began to deal with their grief in different ways, Gus would begin to cry at anything that would remind him of Spinelli in any form, likewise Vince was quiet and tearful. Mikey would cry loudly, reciting poetry, and his speaking of how cruel fate could be, Gretchen spent her time in the library, reading medical books to better understand what happened, and to see what they could have done differently. TJ, however responded differently, he withdrew inside himself, he hadn't said a word since they'd found out about Spinelli's death, instead he'd sit silently, bags under his eyes, as he refused to speak, or respond to anyone.

Mr and Mrs Detweiler grew more worried his son, it had been a week since Spinelli's death, and TJ hadn't slept, and had refused to eat anything during that time; he just sat in silence, so withdrawn that he seemed almost unreachable. The gang returned to school, the day after Spinelli funeral, each still grieving in their own individual way.

"Come on TJ, please just say something, we're all sad that Spinelli has died, but it's no good closing yourself off like this" said Gretchen.

"You're wrong" replied TJ, his voice hoarse "Spinelli isn't dead, not really. This is all one bad dream, soon I'll wake up, and it'll be over"

"TJ, no" said Gretchen gently "No, it's not a dream, its real. Spinelli fell off the jungle gym, and now, she's-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed TJ angrily, slamming Gretchen against the wall "JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYLING!"

Gretchen trembled as TJ shouted, his face inches from hers, one arm either side of her, blocking her in. TJ heard the muttering voices of the other school pupils around him "See, I told you he did it" "he pushed her" "he's crazy" "murderer" "killer" TJ listened to the whispers, not stepping back from his terrified friend.

"T-TJ" said Gretchen, her voice shaking just as much as her body "P-P-Please TJ, y-your s-s-scaring me"

"Are you going to, like, kill Gretchen too now are you TJ?" asked Ashley Q "We all know you pushed Spinelli, and now she's dead because of you!"

TJ stepped back from Gretchen, looking around at the vast pairs of eyes, watching him.

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouted Gus angrily "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IT WASNT TJ'S FAULT!"

"Oh yeah right" replied Ashley A.

"Gus is right, Spinelli fell, TJ didn't do anything" defended Gretchen "If anyone would like me to explain, or show them through the medical text boo-"

"It is my fault" said TJ his voice in monotone "all of it. I killed her"

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Principle Prickly "GET TO CLASS, THE LOT OF YOU"

Everyone hurried to their class, TJ ignored the gangs attempts to talk to him, he made his way to the back if the classroom, his head hanging low as he sat at his desk.

Throughout that day, TJ refused to speak to anyone. The playground school bell rang, indicating the start of their morning break, and the children made their way to the cafeteria, today, yet again, only the rain clouds came to play, until health and safety checks had been carried out on the playground.

Slowly, over time, the pupils of Third Street returned to normal, seemingly forgetting about Spinelli's death, TJ had been revoked of his kingship, and had been replaced by Gordie. The gang and tried to remain close, however, the counselling TJ was given seemed to make little difference, he refused to say anything, only speaking once to say that he wasn't broken, and didn't need to be fixed. TJ still remained distant from his friends, even when he smiled, his eyes were empty, he just seemed too scared to accept the reality of the tragedy that had taken place, blaming himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, there it was, the first non-romance story I've written! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks in advance to those who review! Feel free to check out my profile for my planned song fics!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct"

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
